Death Note 2
by RandomFanFics24
Summary: Light's Daughter. About a orphan girl who stumbles upon a notebook of death. Turning out being Light's and Misa's daughter. Will she overcome to change the world like her Father or not?
1. Daughter

Author's Note : Okay. I wasn't going to, but my edit was somehow terrible. So, I'm going retype this and delete the first and second one. And keep this one, after I finish this one. I didn't brainstorm the first, so when I went back and noticed errors and such and on the drawing portion. I realized how badly it came out to be.

I don't do this to get big nor get paid. This is a Fanfiction, just for fun.

I don't own Death Note. Only the main OC and counterparts I did, are mine.

Hope you enjoy this. :)

Death Note 2

Daughter

It was a rainy, gloomy week. Days went slow, despite not being winter yet. However, when it was winter. Snow fell for days.

Anyway, in the Shinigami Realm. It wasn't really any different. However, it wouldn't rain there. Nothing ever grows, the tress produced dry dead fruit.

"Light, look!"

As he pointed down into The Human World.

Light only turned to face him. Then noticed.

"Isn't that your daughter?"

Light only made a grunt.

Ryuk managed to write three names down.

She was crying and sobbing, then as she looked up; she noted that the three were dead.

A notebook laid in front of her. As she was gradually trying to grasp what had happened.

" I got to leave." Getting the notebook as she jumped off the cold dirty cracked floor.

She ran, with the rain pouring faster, through the hour. It was dark, gloomy and far from a town. She wondered off into the woods, for possible shelter if any. However, there were many missing cases around here. Involving children and babies. So, she had a strong gut feeling as she went around the leaves and broken tree branches.

She went around some trees and noticed a body, lay slumped, facing away from her. Blood oozing, and what looked like traps on the ground. She held onto her notebook and began to ran again.

She noticed lights from a distance, once reaching the other end. Passing by, by a Bakery Shop. Where the elderly woman thought it was a ghost. Hardly any other lights on at this point around. So, she knocked the door.

"Go away."

Then she noticed how real the poor girl was. Ay that opening the door.

"What are you doing out this late?!"

As she pulled her in. Wrapping her in some blankets and her husband brought in some hot milk for her.

"Where are your parents?!"

"I'm an orphan." As she let out some small cry.

"Oh Dear."

She took her upstairs. It was a duplex with rooms in the top floor. While a business run on the lower floor.

She had put her to take a bath, while taking the clothes to get washed along with her hair bow.

They had, two rooms. That she slept the night in their deceased son's room. Not particularly knowing that herself. She tried to sleep, as the wooden floor creaked. The window was shut, itself. However, it sung open. By themselves.

Her eyes opened. As she peered to see who it was. However, as she got up to close them. They sung shut. Making her jump right back to bed, hiding from the darkness surrounding her.

Ryuk was floating around, and looked inside. He was crackling a bit. How scared she was, at the sounds and creaks he made.

The next day, was not like any other for the couple. They left the shop, closed for the day. While, making a day for her.

Knowing that she was an orphan, left them to feel pity for her. So, packed up a few things and took her around after breakfast. She was excited at the sight of animals she only seen in books or in movies.

So, this meant a lot for her. She pet them, fed them, and even saw a few up close through the glass, that normally you would just run the hell away from.

After hours of this. They decided to take her back. They were elderly, so, they couldn't take her in. And regardless, was missing at this point. It wouldn't be fair nor legal.

Kyoto came into the Warden's room. Once the news was out. She rushed in and hugged Sara like the last.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, Kyoto Chan... I was taken..."

"I'll tell you later. Now, these two. Did the honors of bringing her back. No you take her out and run along."

"We just hope, she gets a loving home."

"Oh, yes. We in ToTo Orphanage. Will fund the best family suitable for her."

And the elderly went after. The warden only glared at her.

She and Kyoto hadn't left, til after they left.

"Why can't you be my mom?" She looked rather sad.

"I know you want me as a mother, but sweetie... I can-..."

"Then get married!"

Kyoto was paused a bit.

"Let's just hope, it doesn't take too long for you to get a home."

They hugged, and she went upstairs with her bag.

It was, Movie Night. So they watched a movie, that one kid chose. The Little Mermaid.

After it was over, she stood by the door in the hallway. While Kyoto flipped to watch some News. However, she felt something odd.

"What's wrong?"

Sara hadn't shown a sign that she was there.

She kept quiet.

"Tell me, Sara."

She slowly crept in.

"Well, I can't sleep... I think I will grow up here and be kicked out at 18, like Jun."

Kyoto chuckled a bit.

"Don't be silly. There are reasons as to why that happened."

"Like what?"

"Trust me. It is best for you to not know that..."

*"Just in... A man held a few hostages and clerks in a bank, as they were finishing up. Apparently, he was an ex employee there. He knew the code and a few accomplices that ran off. He's wearing a mask, and wants everyone dead. He says."

"Wonder whether or not it was a good idea to have captured Kira at this point?"

"Ahaha. You don't say? We really need that kind of Justice back." *

"What's that?" Kyoto asked pointing at her notebook.

"Oh... Just my doodling book." Began to scribble.

"Oh." Looking at the screen.

"Kyoto why do bad people exist?"

"Bad people?"

"Yes."

"Well, sometimes things happen to those people that turn them that way... Or they were just brought up like that. But what more can one do? There is no justice, bad people usually get away by doing good once in a while. I can't really answer you why, the right way. Best to experience it as you get older. "

" Oh. " Sara sat in silence.

The man had taken his mask off time ago and...

" Well, I'm off to bed, then. "

" Night. "

" Night. "

She was happy, and skipped towards her room, to finally get some sleep.

The man collapsed. This shocked her.

" Kira?! "

A few days later. Some couples came in adopt, and apparently she sat there compared to the other children.

They pretty much ignored her, despite her reading over playing board games or video games. People were going backwards, these days. Was obvious.

Except for these two, who were foreign. The Welsonstons. Who apparently can legally adopt now, in Japan. They pass the requirements, since they both lived here for more than five years and spoke fluent Japanese.

They sought interest in her, because she was different. And quite frankly, the Warden didn't want her there, neither.

"Hello, I'm Jane. And me and John will become your new parents."

As she inched closer, to catch her attention.

Sara looked up from her book. Were she usually drifted off into a different world and usually never bothered to look at anyone in the eye.

"Hi."

She wasn't too excited. Seeing that, she already wanted Kyoto as her mother figure instead.

"You're Japanese is good."

Jane nodded in agreement.

"I've been here, for many years now. And was a student here."

Sara gave a small smile. Then went back, as Jane stood up and went back to the desk.

Ryuk hung around, floating around.

After that talk was over, they stood up and allowed her one last stay here to say goodbye to Kyoto and spend a day here.

Before leaving to their new house here for around six more months or so.

They finally left, and Sara felt unnerving.

"Kyoto, I don't want to go."

"Why not? They seem like nice and genuine people."

"But I want you as my mom."

"Say..." Pulling a teddy bear, that was her own. Her brother had given it to her, when she was scared. He was so always over protective of her, seeing she was scared of entering Middle School. When he was already in High School. And had no body above him. Other than papa.

"This is Mr. Whiskers. My brother gave it to me. Now he wants a new friend. Because I don't need him anymore. It helped me, and I'm sure you will love him, too"

Sara was happily taking it as a special gift.

"Now, don't feel scared about it, okay. I promise to keep contact with you."

"Okay."

She went upstairs to take him there with her other stuff she was going to take with her.

She then noticed the Death Note just sitting there.

"I didn't leave it there."

She then took it, and began wondering who had been in her room. While laying there flipping over it. She only wrote one name. But still didn't know if it worked or not.

As she flipped, the words were written in big letters in English over three names. Presumably those names belonged to the three who kidnapped her that day.

Then it appeared to her. " やったよ。"

She looked around, as it felt weird in her own very room, now. She felt like she was being watched, something never apparent to her before.

She stayed silent, til it seemed to fade away. When suddenly, the closet door open wide.

"Boo!"

She yelped and hid under the sheets.

"Why are you scared?"

She only screamed.

"No reason to. I'm not here to take you away."

She peered her head out a bit. Handing the notebook to him.

"Take it. Take it and go away!"

"Im not here for the notebook."

She sat up.

"Then what do yo-?"

"I'm Ryuk, the original owner of the notebook, but... You are the current human owner. It belongs to you, til the last day of your life."

She only looked at him with confusion.

"Under our law. If we drop it, a human picks it up. The human can give it up or keep it til the last day."

"Then take it."

"Wait. I wanted you to keep it. I saw those men, and they were acting a plan from someone here who wanted to hurt you."

"Huh?"

The door swung open.

"Is everything alright?!"

She came rushing in to hug Sara.

"I heard you scream, but I couldn't run fast enough to see what happened. Because the Warden kept holding me from running up here. And I want to make sure you didn't have some stranger here or nightmare..."

"I'm okay..."

(She can't see him?)

"Apple?"

Sara happily took it. "Thank you, Kyoto."

"No problem." As she went back downstairs.

Ryuk made a excited sound as he noticed the apple.

"You want it?" Then threw it his way.

"I haven't had these babies in years."

Sara only looked at him. Wondering what he meant.

"Look. Giving it back to me will probably be the biggest mistake. Despite me not caring too much." Hyuk Hyuk.

"Then take it back."

"I'll wait for the time to take it back from you, once I see it fit. Right now, you need to defend yourself. As you can. It is a tool. Don't feel so bad."

"Wait, you mean you did this?... And I did..."

"You only wrote one name down and helped the hostages, free. You did good."

She looked the notebook.

"I don't know if I -..."

"Think about all those innocent people who die, because nobody noticed nor cared."

She then realized something.

"Bad people are everywhere, ready to steal, kill, and destroy."

He then held his hand out the window. It was a sunset.

"You'll only make a better place for good hearted people... Think about that."

She then held it tight, looking out the window.

"I'll do it."

"Hyuk"

"To bring a fair justice... To this world."

(She's just like her father, Light Yagami.)

"Hyuk."


	2. Special

Author's Note :

I don't own Death Note, nor original characters.

This is only for fun.

Enjoy.

Special.

It was time to move into a nice home. So, she put her stuff in some plastic bag. She sighed. Wondering how it will be.

They were outside, while the car was running. And Jane came out with her hands ready to hug her.

"I was scared, too."

Sara then noticed something about the woman. Kyoto was right. As she held Mr. Whiskers on her side.

The ride was an hour or so away. They had a house in the big city. Around Tokyo. Ryuk was happy, because he fell in love with it. When Light was known as the only guy to kept the notebook longest under his guidance.

Anyway, he spoke to Sara, while Jane and John tried to at the same time. So, it was very confusing. But they couldn't hear Ryuk, so it was alright. However, they could always end up figuring it out, could they?

She hid the notebook from their view the entire time. Actually, never once pulled it out. She had no names to write down.

As they set up, for a day. Well, that being tomorrow for school, walking around seeing the city and what not. They settle down their coats to let her see the room and place her stuff.

Before heading out again. Since there was still light out, despite the clouds.

"I like it." She smiled.

She was realizing that more than one person was good. At this point she wanted to learn to meet more people. However were they willing to give her a chance? She asked herself.

"Sara, we also have a puppy." As she opened the small little gate. That looked like a baby pen fence, those that kept babies away from the rest of the house. The puppy had been asleep for some time and awoke at the sound of them coming in. But had his eyes closed.

" He's cute. "

The dog, wagged his tail. He was liking the new human already. And she gave Mr. Whiskers to him.

He jumped.

And Jane went to the kitchen, to see what to do for dinner that night.

As it became time for supper. They had a tradition Japanese dinner and gave Sara some good tea. Better than the orphanage. She began to love these two.

They were making plans for New York, John's hometown. And he wanted to go back, before dying. He didn't plan to live in Japan for long and Jane went with it.

They had taught Sara beginner English.

At the six month mark, they already went as they already made Sara American citizen as well as the dog.

He was still small like a puppy. Because he couldn't grow. He was a cute teacup dog.

And as they traveled the city. Ryuk came along. Sara hadn't written any names after a long while. But he hadn't given up on her. He believed she would turn just like Light.

"Ah, the Big Apple." Hyuk Hyuk. He spun around happily.

The week prior, she was meant to start in a public school, even if they had time to home school her. They wanted her to be social. Over keeping her locked in.

One of those days, during the week of staying there. Jane and Sara went on the train, to go shopping for something Jane wanted the other day. John was at work, and thus took the car with him. They had enough to afford another one, but the problem was the car situation and the apartment hardly had space, other than one car.

Well, let's just say. They were talking to each other, okay. As a creepy guy, not even that old. Suddenly just kept his gaze on Sara. Jane hadn't noticed when he came in, but saw him sit. It was ordinary for people to stare. However, his gaze was menacing.

"Is there a problem?" Jane asked.

He snapped out.

"Oh... No. Nothing... Nothing at all. Just acknowledging the scene."

"Oh. Okay."

Sara noticed, now.

"Don't stare at him, sweetie." As she tried to pull her closer and out of his vision. So, Jane stood up, it was almost the stop to their apartment. And now, she felt dread. He could follow them home and do something.

She took note of the distance, and decided it was best to go visit the school or some other place instead. He kept his gaze, though. Smiling creepily at both of them. He felt their fear.

Ryuk only watched. "Maybe, it is time for the deal I told you about, kiddo?"

Sara didn't reply. Her mother didn't know about Ryuk, and she certainly wasn't going to tell her, now.

At the stop, you can't really see the apartment at a distance, but Jane looked toward the direction of it. As the bus stopped to pick someone up, instead.

The school wasn't that far. However, she might have to walk, a few blocks to get home.

They got off, and headed towards the main office, the man got off and walked the opposite direction. At first, Jane thought that he was possibly a father himself. When he stood up.

Then, that he was going to drag hair from the hair or something like that, so she sped walked into the office. That's how she noticed him, casually just go the other way.

Breathing in relief. She told them, in case Sara ever didn't make it to school one day. They took note, and kind a recognized him by the description in detail.

"Ma'am, actually it is best you just call the cops if you ever see him again."

Sara looked up at her, with fearful eyes.

"He's been lurking around here several times. Despite calling the police, he runs off and says his son comes here. And because he never has laid a hand on any children. The police can't do anything for us. However, if he does touch your daughter. Call them. "

" I'll make note of that. "

Ryuk looked at them, and floated behind.

" Sure is serious all of a sudden, ain't it?"

Sara only looked behind and nodded in agreement.

They made it home, but it didn't feel comfortable. New York was well known for many good things and many bad things. Just like anywhere else.

"I kind a miss Japan."

"I do, too. Mama."

"But sadly, Japan has its own creepy perks, too."

"..."

"Come on, sweetie. Let's bake some cookies and forget about this ordeal."

She went from frown to excitement, in one sitting.

Ryuk hadn't noticed him outside of the complex at all.

First Day of school

"Welcome. Okay everyone.

She is Sara Yagami Welsonston. She came from Japan."

Some students were amazed. As the teacher was looking for a chair to place her at.

At the back, there was a space so, she was sent over by the window. As she passed by the other students, she noticed him looking eyes.

He had a serious look, she brushed it off. Looking away towards the outside of the building. Noticing the cloudy sky.

Days later, it went smoothly for them. And Jane had forgotten about the guy, that John still had no idea of.

Anyhow, they were discussing something in the kitchen while Sara was in school, it was her birthday after all.

Jane, took her by the hand, once Sara was close to home. Neither had noticed. And Ryuk was at home, this time. He figured it wasn't necessary much.

Around dinner time, they ate her favorite dish from Japan. And she was so happy with just that.

"Thank you."

"That's not all."

Jane brought out a cake, with her favorite cartoon characters on them.

"Wow!"

She was so excited and the dog was excited, too. He bounced all over. As he got up on the chair.

"Here's your gift, too."

As she placed it beside the cake.

" Thank you, for everything. You're truly the best parents any kid can have."

"No problem. And your English is getting better."

"I love communicating in English, mama."

"Now, now. Don't lose your heritage completely, now."

As he smiled at them both.

At this, Ryuk began to have a sudden unnerving feeling. He floated up and around, crawl spaces, til he noticed the man standing outside by the pole.

His eyes widen, and he was confused as to who that was. But regardless, couldn't tell Sara in front of her parents nor talk to them. Right as he looked back to notice the guy. He had vanished.

The days were foggy and rainy, seeing it was November all over again. And it had been threatening to snow again, too. So, Ryuk began wonder around the outside of the complex. Nope, he was gone. He was wondering if it was a complex the guy thought of just robbery or worse... Someone in the home is the target.

The next day, Ryuk went to school with Sara. It went fine, like per usual. However, they both had a eerie feeling once stepping closer to the apartment. Especially, by the door. It began to scream for her to run away.

"You have the same feeling, too?" Ryuk asked.

The door was not closed nor locked. She noticed it was the same at the front of the hall towards the living room and stairs.

The feeling grew more, the closer she got around the living room. There were things on the floor all over, her dad's electronics, her mom's as well.

She turned toward the couch. It was a horrid shock, she noticed that his neck and wrists were slashed with the knife blade that must've been deep. The wrists hung off the rest of the body. Splattered blood, on the pillow and the wall had hand prints.

She began to weep. While running upstairs trying to ask mom what happened. If she had done it herself.

She opened the door to the Master bedroom, just to get a view of the same dark twisted sense. She was tied to the bed on all limbs, nude, and had similar cuts. However, Jane was sexually molested. Ryuk felt what one could closely resemble to pity for the child. As she came to encounter this.

Sara, back away from the door, and began to cry her hardest than ever before.

"Why?" She muttered.

"You know, it's never too late for the dea..."

Door opens.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The creep chuckled upon seeing her in distress.

"Now, I can finally have you all for myself."

She was in full panic.

She held on to her Death Note.

"No." Shaking her head. "No, no, no."

He laughed even more.

"Give this!" Yanking it away from her.

He then noticed it.

"Why, hello. I'm Ryuk. Want to play a game?" He cackled.

"Fuck this shit!"

The guy then threw it over the other side of the room, running out the room.

The man, as she landed on the top section of the outer stairs. Had been run over, by a car. Right outside the apartment. They saw it. Some neighbors surrounded him. But was too late.

"You lost, Brian Benter."

While smirking, her eyes turned crimson.

And the lights...

Went out.


End file.
